A normal Life, a normal Love
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Un chico conoce a otro chico durante su adolescencia. Un inicio que podría haber sido el de un romance cualquiera, normal, y que, sin embargo, se desarrolló en la mafia. [Soukoku Week]
1. Day 1: Sartorialism

Colección de drabbles correspondientes a las #SoukokuWeek del universo de Bungou Stray Dogs, de temática yaoi (homosexual), sobre la pareja conformada por Dazai Osamu y Chuuya Nakahara.

* * *

 **Day 1: Sartorialism**

* * *

En el distrito más alejado de Yokohama, en Aoba, existe una zona comercial de escasa afluencia. No es desconocida, poco apreciada o carente de un gancho que atraiga un flujo constante de clientes, que atarrague de dinero los bolsillos de quienes arriendan ahí. No. Por el contrario, es una zona de renombre, de tal renombre que los autos de lujo y los trajes de diseñador, son una especie de membresía necesaria para transitar por sus calles sin sentirse… incómodo con los bellos y refinados escaparates, descuadrado en ese ambiente de oro, diamantes y cifras con más ceros de los que la mayoría podría manejar en su cuenta bancaria.

Caminando por esa zona de opulencia hacia el límite de las grandes boutiques, restaurantes y cafés de caoba y cedro, en un rincón casi al azar, al fondo de un callejón, hay un local en particular. Es apenas una puerta con una vitrina angosta a su derecha y un letrero de madera.

Pareciera el refugio de un anticuario, estilo europeo, hasta que uno se fija en el maniquí de la vitrina, debajo de una luz tenue y naranja que resalta la mezcla de lana de merino y la cachemira mongoles, en el hilado azul acero de un traje de tres piezas.

Una sastrería, no cualquier, es la sastrería de sastrerías en Tierra del Sol Naciente, el estudio del Da Vinci japonés del diseño. Un sitio selecto al que acuden los que están dispuestos a pagar por la elegancia, y la confidencialidad, por diseños personalizados, genuinos, y no producciones del montón.

En ese sitio, al que nadie llegaría por equivocación, una escena se repite un par de veces al año.

De atuendo casual, un hombre alto, con el cabello cubierto por una gorra y el rostro tapado por gafas de sol y cubrebocas, se refugia en las sombras.

—Llamas demasiado la atención —un segundo, bajo y de carácter corto, aparece colocándose a su lado, usando un pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca. Sencillo y sin perder el porte distinguido.

—Verme como una celebridad ocultando su identidad, es el truco perfecto para pasar desapercibido a ojos de la mafia—explica descubriéndose, guardando su absurdo disfraz—. El jefe no se interesa en el mundo de la farándula al menos que sea necesario.

Chuuya le da la razón a Dazai con un chasquido de irritación.

—¿Vas a seguir pidiendo el mismo modelo americanizado? —en su pregunta intercala un ruego a que un gramo de razón quepa en esa dura cabeza de chorlito.

—Es cómodo —justifica el agente, para frustración del mafioso.

—No entiendo cómo es que te soportan. Careces de sentido de la moda, siendo un desperdicio de tela —gruñe, molesto por la indiferencia del antiguo líder de la Port Mafia al arte de la costura—. ¡Tú y tu estilo de vago están a la altura de un insulto a la medida, a los maestros tejedores!

Dazai lo observa en su arrebato y sonríe, acercándose a su oído. Besa la curva que une el lóbulo al cuello, accionado un gatillo que enciende el rostro de Chuuya, y dispara su mano en esa dirección, cubriéndose y huyendo un paso a la derecha.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso, imbécil?!

—¿El qué?

La aparente ignorancia inocentona de Dazai prende más sus mejillas. ¡Quería que lo dijera en voz alta!, que perdiera la compostura, ¡no le daría el gusto a ese sinvergüenza!

Se tranquilizó, aún con el rojo tiñéndole.

—Te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas —refiere al acto presente.

—No dijiste eso —corrige Dazai—. Tú dijiste que no hiciera estas cosas —sujeta su cintura estrecha y recta, acudiendo a sus labios.

Un roce, una lengua exigiendo paso y un ceder no planeado que consume el aire de los pulmones de ambos.

Alguien carraspea y los amantes se separan.

—Tsutomu-dono espera —el joven aprendiz en el marco de la puerta abierta se aparta, instándolos pasar, a modo de educada reprimenda.

Sintiendo arderle la piel hasta por debajo de la ropa, Chuuya entra seguido de Dazai, que lo detiene abrazándolo por detrás, susurrando:

—Terminemos rápido y vayamos al hotel. Sé que odias mi gusto en trajes, pero también sé cuánto amas verme sin nada y lo que puedo hacerte al desnudo —dicho eso, inmutable, se adelanta, dejando a Chuuya echo un desastre.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —grita, ardiendo en bochornosa furia.

El sastre, el aprendiz y Dazai se giran a verlo, pasmados.

—¡Compórtate, Chuuya! —exclama Dazai con un teatral tono de indignación, secundado por el ceño fruncido de los demás.

Y así, una vez más, aquel idiota conseguía que hiciera el ridículo en uno de sus lugares santos, como cada que iban juntos.

Esas citas de compras costosas y sexo desenfrenado, era su mejor versión de romance normal.

A escondidas desde su época en la Port Mafia, Dazai se había asegurado, antes de traicionarlos, de poder continuar costeando esos oasis ocasionales, en los que trataban de ser, no enemigos, sino sólo un maníaco suicida y un _petit mafia_ enamorados.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Según yo ayer había adelantado este capítulo para publicarlo en cuanto llegara de la escuela, pero… la vida es bella, y al menos lo estoy publicando antes de las doce de la noche.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Con el segundo día subiré la portada oficial de la colección de drabbles, si es que el Photoshop no vuelve a cerrarse de la nada y matar mi archivo.

Nos leemos mañana.

Imagen original de portada: **DES**.


	2. Day 2: Spring

**Day 2: Spring**

* * *

Si te dijera que un día de pronto vi nacer la primavera en tu sonrisa, que aspiré el aroma de las camelias rojas en al aire a tu alrededor, que vi florecer el universo a tus espaldas, que vi brillar el cielo despejado resplandeciente en tu mirada, y que eso hizo que me enamorara de ti… estaría mintiendo de forma vil, cruel y descarada.

Aun en este efímero espacio de quietud que conseguimos cada tanto, de aparente normalidad, teniendo una mañana compartida sin preocupaciones, sin nadie queriendo hacer explotar Yokohama; no puedo relacionar los poemas cursis y repletos de rimas azucaradas con lo que siento por ti. Pretender hacerlo es como querer maquillar una realidad que es perfecta en su peculiaridad, negar que sus diferencias —sin brillos ni pétalos— son parte del por qué estamos aquí, compartiendo un pastel de la tienda de conveniencia por mero antojo, abrazados en el sillón, viendo Esposas Desesperadas.

Tú bebes un vino caro y me das una cucharada de pastel. Yo como una cereza y te doy una cucharada de pastel. Comparo a Kunikida-kun con Bree y te partes de la risa con mi imitación. Y esa risa que viene, no de la luz, sino que es un rayo grisáceo proveniente de la oscuridad en la que crecimos juntos, me seduce y me hace besarte.

Dices un insulto, o tal vez veinte, uno pierde la cuenta al acostumbrase, y me devuelves el beso.

No hay destellos, no hay chispas que broten y borren la maldad con la magia del amor. No. Este no es un amor de fantasía, de primaveras eternas o cuentos pastel. Este es un amor crudo y real, que convive con sus fantasmas, con sus demonios, con la sangre y los casquillos, con la tortura y las peleas callejeras. Es un amor que nació donde no debía, en tierra árida de tenebrosas criaturas, de dolor y tristeza, de abandono, de muerte. En ello yace su belleza.

Este amor no es primavera, porque en nuestro mundo nunca existió ni existirá esa época. ¿Qué si lo digo por pesimista resignación?, todo lo contrario, lo digo con la absoluta convicción esperanzada de un hombre enamorado, que sabe que para mantenerse con vida, y más importante, para mantenerte a ti a mi lado y bien, necesito tener ambos pies firmes sin ensoñaciones vanas.

¿Quieres que te diga qué me enamoró de ti, sin ser un vil, cruel y descarado mentiroso?

Me enamoró tu fuerza, la manera bruta y directa con que te mueves en la batalla, aplastando a tus enemigos, fiel y leal a tus compañeros y objetivos. Amo como eres capaz de compaginar el deber con la preocupación a los tuyos, consiguiendo ganarte, pese a tu carácter volátil, a subordinados y pares. Caí rendido a tu hechizo de sinceridad oculta en un sonrojo tenue, y a ese pase que realizan tus dedos nerviosos entorno a un cigarro aparentando calma.

En la despiadada realidad que compartimos, más parecida al invierno de cantares funestos, renunciar a las ilusiones de una imaginación drogada de empalagamientos, por proteger nuestras manos unidas, es mi elección, mi prueba de amor.

Por conservar este amor sacrificaría lo que fuera. Sacrificaría incluso los brotes de los que nace la primavera, en nombre de la sonrisa que me muestras comiendo pastel de una tienda de conveniencia, y por proteger el brío de tu presencia, con que, en remolinos de muerte, encandilas mis deseos suicidas.

Inmolaría a la primavera, y con gusto le daría un beso al invierno sin fin, si él me asegura el quedarme a tu lado para siempre.

* * *

 **Notas** :

¡Segundo día!, y son inmensamente feliz con el resultado, y espero que quienes lo lean, también quq


	3. Day 3: Historical AU

**Day 3: Historical AU**

* * *

La desalmada jauría de llamas aullaba a la luz de una luna indiferente, gigante y frívola. Los aldeanos huían de las brasas saltando de las fogatas aledañas en que se convirtieron las casas de los vecinos. El incendio avanzaba de la periferia del pueblo hacia el centro, arrinconándonos. En las calles estrechas la gente gritaba, y su miedo y sufrimiento era ensordecedor, aturdía los sentidos, apagaba cualquier calma que pudiera tenerse, convirtiendo a seres con un grado de raciocinio en meros animales asustados porque no sólo el fuego los asechaba.

El fuego era el esbirro menor de un mal mayor montado a caballo, estandarte enemigo empuñado en una mano, anunciando que no habría sobrevivientes, que éramos la declaración de guerra firmada con sangre a nuestro señor feudal.

Las personas corrían llevando lo importante en brazos. Los niños cargaban con sus juguetes de trapo o mascotas, y los padres con su tesoro más preciado, sus hijos. Nadie me llevaba a mí. Entre botes de semillas, con la espalda convulsa de hipidos, rodillas dobladas al pecho, cubriéndome los oídos, ojos cerrados; lloraba cubierto de heridas en un callejón. Las heridas no eran producto del ataque, sino de la vida diaria de un bastardo de nueve años.

Brazos cubiertos de marcas rojas, espalda repleta de moratones y pies ampollados. Considerado menos que un animal. Un hijo no reconocido de un noble, abandonado a su suerte en un pueblo, desde que alcanzó a ponerse en pie. Un desecho que se refugiaba donde podía y que comía lo que alcanzaba a mendigar o a robar. Un niño sin amor que desconfiaba de la caridad, y que en el secreto de sus noches solitarias y heladas, añoraba cariño.

Era un niño solo en la guerra, rogando a los dioses (si existían) que se apiadaran de él.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —la voz áspera de un soldado de raída armadura, y el murmullo de su _katana_ , fueron la negativa de los dioses a mi suplica.

El hombre se acercó, y con el filo de su sable reflejando las lenguas rojizas y naranjas, que empezaban a consumir la pared de la casa contra cuya pared me refugiaba, me hizo levantar el mentón. Aterrado, sabiéndome abandonado, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron hasta mis puños.

"Un bastardo como yo no tenía derecho a vivir, ¿cierto, mamá?", pensaba, ella lo había dicho cuando llegamos a ese lugar y soltó mi mano en la multitud. Pero yo me había aferrado tercamente a la voluntad de vivir.

—No vayas a moverte, pequeño —retrocedió la _katana_ un centímetro, tomando impulso para clavármela en la garganta.

Apreté los dientes, odiando a la vida, odiando el ser un crío incapaz de moverse, y acepté mi patético destino.

—Hagamos esto rápido…

—Estoy de acuerdo.

La _katana_ cortó mi carne… en una línea oblicua que subió superficial del cuello al mentón, y el hombre cayó contra la casa del frente.

Abrí los ojos, confundido… y lo vi.

Lo vi de pie, frente a mí, con el cabello naranja del atardecer ondulando sobre el rojo, negro y blanco de sus ropas, no era una armadura samurái, sino un conjunto soberbio de simple tela, conformando por un _haori_ , _kimono_ y _hakama_. Ningún humano que blandiera una _katana_ como la suya, con la _tsuba_ de oro, iría al centro de la batalla sin armadura. No un humano, sí un demonio que me doblaba la edad.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —su mirada azul penetrando mi alma aterida.

Asentí.

—Pues hazlo y corre al templo. Ve directo con el general Mori y dile que me hice cargo de los imbéciles del este.

—Pero… —aun escuchaba gritos en las calles de junto.

El demonio me ignoró, caminó a la batalla y abrió las puertas del infierno a los enemigos, acabándolos sin esfuerzo, haciendo llover sangre, carne y muerte delante de mí.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —cuestionó al girarse, tan pequeño para el tamaño de los demás hombres, tan grande a mis ojos.

Pensé rápido.

—No sé quién debo decirle al general que se hizo cargo de los rebeldes —necesitaba conocer su nombre.

—Nakahara Chuuya —limpió la _katana_ en el interior oscuro del _haori_ —. Ahora vete. Debo cumplir mi palabra antes de que llegue a oídos del general.

Asentí una, dos veces y eché a correr rumbo al templo, por un camino cubierto de cadáveres, de fuego y locura. Corrí con el nombre de mi salvador retumbando en mi pecho, en mis labios. El nombre de mi demonio. Y cuando por fin pude decirlo, cuando el mensaje fue entregado, lo supe.

—¿Y quién eres tú, niño? —preguntó el general por mera cortesía, luciendo una inquietante sonrisa calma.

—Yo —dudé un segundo. Me armé de valor y lo dije. No iba a rogar, no iba a suplicar. No. Me concedería mi deseo por mi cuenta—… soy su aprendiz.

Quisiera mi demonio o no, lo seguiría hasta los confines del mundo y me convertiría en un ser como él, capaz de estar a su lado. Esa promesa me la hice a mí mismo, y esa promesa la he mantenido, cuidando sus espaldas, compartiendo la oscuridad, sujetando su mano en el campo de batalla que me parece más normal y cotidiano que la vida diaria. Un demonio que nació por otro, que de niño lo idolatró, y de adulto lo ama, apoya y protege en una época de guerras.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Tercer día, y salió un poco más largo de lo esperado.

Quería algo medio shota Soukoku, con un Dazai mini, y por fin lo está aquí.

Espero que les guste.


	4. Day 4: Memento Mori

**Day 4: Memento Mori**

* * *

Dar una retrospectiva de la vida es una de las peores cualidades de la muerte. Cuando podrías estar pensando en las bellezas de las que disfrutaste, en los buenos momentos, y en aquellos que tal vez no fueron tan buenos de inmediato pero de los que algo positivo surgió; piensas en las tonterías que hiciste y las que no.

La muerte es una pésima anfitriona que al abrirte la puerta de su casa, te echa en cara cada arrepentimiento, de lo hecho, de lo dicho, de lo guardado o lo no realizado. Así es ella. Así es como en su lecho en vez de dejarte ir en paz, te acaricia el cabello con sus huesudas manos, enredando en sus articulaciones las hebras de tu dolor, tirando hasta arrancarte alaridos, y a besos de hielo te reclama al oído lo estúpido e imbécil que fuiste. Por si eso no bastara, su marido suele hacer tercio, y no, no es la vida. La vida es como su expareja, y de esa relación complicada surgimos nosotros, simples mortales en medio de la disputa de separación.

El esposo de la muerte es el miedo. Uno lo siente ahí, junto, murmurando cascadas de pensamientos locos y aterradores, que convierten el lento proceso de morir en un infierno eterno en el que nuestras opiniones o deseos… no es que valgan.

En fin. La muerte me abraza, y la vida se me va en quejidos.

En este limbo horroroso los susurros del marido no me interesan. Estoy acostumbrado a sus desvaríos. Tras asesinar incontables veces, torturar y hacer un sinfín de atrocidades, que vienen con el paquete de estar en la mafia y haber llegado a sus altos estratos, el miedo se vuelve una constante tan frecuente que pierde su efecto. Cuanto queda que incordie, es la retrospectiva, los "hubieras", que quieras o no te mueven, por más que le imploras a la muerte que sólo te lleve y ya, que se deje de juegos.

Uno piensa —en la agonía— en los "te amo" que no dijo, en los insultos pendientes, en los besos que no dio, en las caricias, en haberse tragado su orgullo antes, ¡mucho antes!, para haber empezado hace años esa locura de amor que estuvo aplazando. Uno piensa en lo tonto que fue negando sus sentimientos, en cuánto amó y amará por siempre a un maniático suicida que le robó el corazón… y de pronto, un pie se te hunde en el riñón y te lanza fuera de la cama.

Literal.

El mundo gira, el estómago se me revuelve, escucho sus malditos ronquidos y el enojo aparta a la muerte, la arroja por la ventana, colocándome en pie.

La habitación es un desastre. Hay botellas por todo el piso, la ropa llegó hasta las aspas del ventilador en el techo, y los calzones de Dazai giran y giran con la velocidad lenta.

El dolor, el maldito dolor de cabeza que queda de la borrachera y el martirio de las caderas tras el sexo, me hacen apretar puños.

Dazai aprovecha que me ha sacado de la cama, desnudo, y se extiende con expresión de lerdo felizmente dormido.

Yo me estoy muriendo por la maldita resaca, ¡y este me lanza a patadas sin si quiera despertarse!

Nada que un par de golpes no arregle.

La resaca de muerte puede traer a mi mente mil arrepentimientos sobre cuánto tardé en aceptar mis sentimientos por este vago, pero la vida, que aún tengo, me permitirá recuperar el tiempo perdido y los besos postergados, sin guardarme ni un insulto (o puñetazo) en el proceso.

* * *

 **Notas** :

El amor, el amor, ¡que hermoso es el amor!

La verdad es que quería algo así, medio gracioso para una propuesta tan obscura como lo es en primera instancia el "Memento Mori". Espero que haya funcionado para ustedes, y le hayas sacando aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos vemos en el siguiente día.


	5. Day 5: Horror AU

**Day 5: Horror AU**

* * *

Gime, desnudo, retorciéndose en el lecho de nuestro amor. Abre sus piernas, invitación sensual que enfatiza al subir las caderas, bajar de vuelta y dedicarme una mirada salvaje cargada de deseo. Su pecho tiembla con la respiración entrecortada.

Fuera, los truenos de la tormenta resuenan por encima de una ciudad atestada de locura. Calles repletas de un carnaval que celebra la llegada de una época nueva.

En casa celebramos como siempre, en la privacidad que amordaza las inhibiciones y las ata a la cama.

Mi hermoso ángel de cabellos naranjas gruñe. Exige que monte su deseo animal. Me quiere, me desea, me anhela. Se mueve, incapaz de soltarse de mis expertos nudos, esos que he perfeccionado a favor de fantasías perversas aceptadas por él —no sin un par de enojos—, a lo largo de estos años en que nos hemos amado en esta caótica y simple vida.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso en la secundaria, la primera vez que lo hice mío en la preparatoria, la primera vez que exigió cambiar de posiciones —y lo doloroso que fue— durante la universidad, el trabajo y empezar a vivir juntos. Un romance normal, muy cliché.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunto lo obvio.

Chuuya jadea, vuelve a gruñir e intenta alcanzarme con las muñecas atadas a la cabecera.

—Te harás daño si sigues insistiendo así.

Me acerco. Con la yema acaricio la piel amoratada de su muslo, desviándome a la penúltima letra entre sus piernas, retomando rumbo a su ombligo, el torso, las tetillas, el cuello… lanza una mordida y me retiro.

—Eres impaciente —sujeto su mentón con firmeza y beso la fría piel de su mejilla.

La cercanía lo enloquece. La agitación violenta de sus extremidades le ara la piel con la soga. Hilos gruesos de un líquido negruzco y cenagoso le escurren hasta los codos, goteando en la cama cubierta de manchas secas de sangre.

La piel de sus mejillas, rasgadas por la desesperación, me da una ventana, en los retazos de su belleza, a los dientes ennegrecidos y la lengua hinchada. Sus ojos vacíos y cubiertos por un velo blanco me llaman a gritos. Sus dedos morados y verdosos con las uñas amarillas ansían ceñirse a mi cuello, abrirme la piel y hundirse en mi carne.

¿Por qué?, me lamento un segundo, uno de claridad en el que la realidad se me viene encima y me aplasta la respiración. El fin del mundo, el apocalipsis de los muertos que, hambrientos, vagan por la tierra devorando a sus seres amados. Mis manos caen en su cuello y presiono. Sus cervicales ceden y se trozan… Sigues moviéndote, sin morir y sin vivir, un punto neutro en el que no eres el hombre que amé, pero conservas parte de tu apariencia hipnótica aun en tu putrefacción.

Tan mío. Tan sólo un cuerpo vacío.

En algún libro, en la televisión, o quizás fue en un sueño, vi una idea que en su momento me pareció cómica y terrible. Ahora me resulta perfecta: suicidio doble.

Sonrío y alcanzo la pistola que guardo en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Antes de que la locura vuelva será mejor que termine con la pesadilla, con tu sufrimiento y el mío en esta historia de terror.

Juntos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza.

Juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe… No. Juntos, aun ella.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Bueno, se le cumplió el deseo a Dazai de un suicidio doble… supongo (?)


	6. Day 6: No Longer Human

**Day 6: No Longer Human**

* * *

 _«En mi caso, una expresión como "enamorarse de mí" o incluso "ser amado" no es en lo más mínimo apropiado; tal vez describe la situación con más exactitud decir que fui "protegido".»_

Indigno de Ser Humano de Dazai Osamu

* * *

Odasaku representaba para Dazai la humanidad que deseaba alcanzar, cierto aire de normalidad que quería para él. No lo juzgo por eso, al contrario, lo entiendo porque de habérseme presentado la oportunidad sentirme igual al resto, hubiera tenido el mismo deseo.

Habiendo crecido en un mundo distorsionado y desgraciado, en cuentos de horror que nos llevaron a la mafia y en bandeja de plata nos entregaron a su degradación; me acoplé demasiado bien y rápido. Acepté muy pronto mi destino, y no luché ni siquiera en mis pensamientos contra el rumbo que tomó mi vida.

Después de todo, ¿qué más me quedaba que someterme y disfrutar lo que me diera la mafia, la única "familia" me aceptó?

Kouyou fue la hermana mayor que no pensé que querría tener, y Mori el hermano que pasó a ser la cabeza que nos dio sentido bajo su protección. En ese esquema retorcido de familia, Dazai fue una existencia vaga. Un fantasma errante e imbécil con los hombros hundidos, que torturaba a su victimas sin pizca de remordimiento, y que aun así envidiaba a las personas normales, a la gente atada a lo común.

Una alimaña de alcantarilla añorando la vida sobre nuestras cabezas. Divertido y triste.

Por eso cuando se fue, cuando nos dio la espalda queriendo perseguir una promesa, guardando en el fondo una esperanza que ni siquiera admitiría para sí, yo… quise ir detrás de él, no para detenerlo, ¡sino para no perderlo!, quería implorarle que no me abandonara en la oscuridad, que me permitiera soñar, que me llevara a la luz.

Recuerdo que esos días lloré y me ahogué en el alcohol, azotando la puerta tras la que Kouyou me encerró, evitando que corriera en pos de ese imbécil que nunca me vio como yo siempre lo vi, como la esperanza que deseaba negar de ser feliz.

Recuerdo que me sumí en una profunda depresión. Odié a quienes consideré mi familia y escupí en sus caras. Por meses negué que más que retenerme contra mi voluntad, por cuanto pudiera servirles, ellos me protegían. Me protegían de un deseo volátil, de una apuesta no razonada, de un hombre inestable que tentaba a la muerte en cada decisión.

Tardé en verlo, y no fue sino hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo que lo entendí por completo. En su mirada había un brillo distinto, no era ni bien ni mal, no era ni un atisbo de humanidad, era algo parecido a una locura quieta, asechando. Movía las piezas a su alrededor jugando una ruleta rusa en la que pretendía perder, y llevarse consigo a quienes estuvieran cerca en el momento.

Mi familia, la mafia, a su modo no ortodoxo, me había protegido de ser arrastrado al juego de un suicida en regla.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Penúltimo día, y aun no estoy muy segura de que el día de mañana pueda subir el tema libre, por cuestiones de tiempo, pero haré todo lo posible. En caso contrario lo estaría subiendo el martes a más tardar. O eso espero.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Day 7: Anormal Life & Love

**Day 7:** Anormal Life & Love

* * *

Es una mañana común de un día cualquiera. Bosteza, sin ganas de salir de la cama, con la camisa del pijama enrollada hasta la mitad del pecho. Chuuya resuena en sus pensamientos: "pareces crío". Su regaño de diario, su molestia natural de él, no un enojo en realidad. Es su modo de decir "buenos días".

Sonríe, recordando los primeros días, cuando recién se atrevieron a desafiar las convenciones propias de las enemistad entre mafia y agencia, y se mudaron a un piso alejado de la zona céntrica de Yokohama. Un sitio tranquilo donde no eran reconocidos, y en el que fuera de sus horarios de trabajo mantenían una vida tranquila y común. Un sueño imposible que por más de una década habían logrado mantener, con tal estabilidad que…

—¡Papá! —el grito de auxilio provine de la cocina.

Enseguida una persecución se suscita por el pasillo principal. Una figura diminuta se precipita dentro de la habitación, saltando a la cama, jalando las cobijas hasta taparse entero.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Dazai entrando al refugio improvisado, con la flojera convertida en alegría cómplice de un hermoso niño, de alborotados cabellos caoba y vivaracha mirada azul. Una maravilla genética de coincidencias que no era sangre de su sangre, pero a quien estaba innegablemente unido por el corazón.

—Papi quiere que coma la zanahoria del desayuno, ¡zanahoria! —se queja el pequeño Rihito, incrédulo ante semejante… insulto.

—¡¿En serio?!, eso es malo —lo apoya, encerrándolo en sus brazos—. No debemos dejar que papi Chuuya consiga su objetivo —llena sus mejillas de besos. El chiquillo pasa de una molestia fingida, a una risa plena y dulce.

—¡Deja de alentarlo, idiota!

La sabana con la que se cubrían vuela, quedando a merced de un mafioso con un mandil negro estampado de gatitos, y expresión asesina.

—¡Nos descubrieron! —grita Dazai, cargando a su hijo para salir disparado fuera de la habitación, convirtiendo el departamento en una escena de persecución, de traiciones, drama y sacrificio digna de un Oscar, que terminó con Chuuya ganando (como siempre), risas y una serie de besos.

Besos de un mafioso a un detective, avivando su compromiso por continuar haciendo de lo imposible, posible.

Besos a un niño, un rayo de luz que adoptaron y era el eslabón de oro con el que cumplían su mayor sueño, ese que estaba por encima de todo, que le daba sentido a la vida y apartaba a la muerte. El sueño de una familia.

Una mañana común de un domingo cualquiera, de un amor y vida normales en una historia ligeramente anormal.

* * *

 **Notas** :

QuQ amo los finales felices y las escenas cotidianas, así que… quería algo bonito para ellos y todo happy end.

Mil gracias por haberme leído y haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Gracias por sus comentarios, y por amar al Soukoku. Mil millones de gracias.

[ _Nota de la nota:_ Si alguien lee Insane Dream, subiré el final a más tardar el viernes de esta semana que entra.]


End file.
